As a compressor apparatus to fill a tire with compressed-air, a compressor apparatus shown in FIG. 8 is proposed, for example (See Patent Document 1, for example). This apparatus (a) comprises                a motor (b);        a compressor main body (c) making generate compressed-air;        an air-supplying means (d) letting go the generated compressed-air into a tire;        a pressure gauge (e) measuring a pressure of the generated compressed-air; and        a relief valve (f) as a safety valve to release an overpressure generated by the compressor main body (c).        
The generated compressed-air is filled up to the tire by connecting the above-mentioned air-supplying means (d) to the tire and by driving the motor (b). At this time, a user looks at a pressure gauge (e) and recognizes that the compressed-air comes up to a specified pressure of filling the tire.
In the case of a passenger car, for example, the specified pressure of filling the tire is ordinarily in a range of from 200 to 250 kPa, and it is specified for car models. Therefore, to replenish the tire resulted in a reduction of pressure in use with the air or to fill up the punctured tire with the air, it requires the user to inflate the air while watching the pressure gauge and turns off the apparatus when the pressure reaches the specified pressure specified for car models.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-344570.